


take yourself home

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dirty Talk, Drug Use, Grinding, Knotting, M/M, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Scenting, intersex omega
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:20:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24013486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: As he turns toward where he thinks his house should be, his eyes catch on a slouched figure. He’s half twisted away from Sasuke, but his yellow hair is practically fluorescent on a backdrop of gray and brown. Before Sasuke even knows what he’s doing, he’s walking across the porch and dropping down next to Naruto. He jolts and then looks even more surprised when he gets a look at Sasuke. He hopes he isn’t blushing as he shoves a beer toward Naruto and says, “Long time no see.”~Or Sasuke runs into an old friend at a party and they reconnect.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 13
Kudos: 187





	take yourself home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HolyMACS](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyMACS/gifts).



> a mix of afab and amab terms used for sasuke's junk

Like most things, Sasuke hears about the party from his brother. Of course, Itachi didn’t mean to tell him, but he and his friends were never good at keeping quiet about things. So, on Friday night, Sasuke gets dressed in his dark room, snaps his collar around his neck and climbs out the two story window. Itachi had left hours earlier and taken their shared car with him, so Sasuke walks to the party.

Even long past sunset, the air is moist and heavy as it bears down on him. He tugs at his collar every few steps, skin sticky and slick under the protective garment. He takes all the shortcuts he knows of, but it still takes him nearly a half hour to make it to the party. Lights flash and music pours out from the abandoned house on the far edge of someone’s property. It butts up against the forest, where Sasuke can smell sex. He wrinkles his nose and looks for a door not filled with some dickish alpha bouncer. 

He finally manages to duck through a cramped doorway and into the center of the party. No one bothers to restrain their scents, and Sasuke avoids the urge to cover his nose as he spots the cooler. There are some people he recognizes and probably a few who recognize him as someone who wasn’t invited, but no one bothers him. He pulls a beer out of the cooler and pops the tab, draining it in about thirty seconds. Someone on the other side of the table whoops, but he doesn’t spare them a glance as he grabs a plastic cup and dumps a shot of vodka into it. By the time that settles into his belly, the buzz hits him and everything feels a bit more manageable.

He glances around the party again. It seems like Itachi hadn’t bothered to show, which isn’t particularly surprising. Sasuke’s relieved as he makes himself another drink. The overwhelming tangle of scents in the living room is less overwhelming now that he can shove his nose into a vodka soda. He spots Neji and Tenten, but twists away before they can recognize him. Just a week after graduation, and it’s suddenly easier to ignore the people he called his friends for four years. He gulps down the rest of his drink and tosses his cup into the corner.

He returns to the cooler and grabs two more beers, trying to locate the closest exit that he can weasel out of. Sticking around a party where he might actually get dragged into conversation wasn’t in his plans for the night. He curls his arm around the cans and squeezes between two betas and out onto a sagging porch. A few stragglers tumbled out of the party to here, but none who seem particularly interested in him. He sucks in a clean gulp of air and tries to get his bearings.

As he turns toward where he thinks his house should be, his eyes catch on a slouched figure. He’s half twisted away from Sasuke, but his yellow hair is practically fluorescent on a backdrop of gray and brown. Before Sasuke even knows what he’s doing, he’s walking across the porch and dropping down next to Naruto. He jolts and then looks even more surprised when he gets a look at Sasuke. He hopes he isn’t blushing as he shoves a beer toward Naruto and says, “Long time no see.”

Naruto blinks at him and Sasuke forces himself to meet that blank gaze. “Wow, uh.” He’s just as bumbling as ever and Sasuke scoffs. That makes Naruto quiet, and he finally takes the cold beer from Sasuke’s hand. They fall back into silence and Sasuke tries not to let it get under his skin as he pops the tab on his can. Naruto rummages around in his pockets until he pulls out a pack of cigarettes. He jams one between his teeth and lights it, before he notices Sasuke staring and offers one. He plucks a cigarette out of the pack on his own, but leans in to let Naruto light it for him. With plumes of smoke around them, the smog of scents falls away. For a strange moment, they seem to be the only people in the world. “I’ve been thinking about you.” Naruto finally opens his beer and takes a big gulp.

“The fuck?” Sasuke’s nearly drunk enough to laugh.

Naruto flicks the ash off his cig. “Not like that, weirdo.” Sasuke bites the inside of his cheek and stares at the tip of his cigarette. Naruto still uses the same insults he used to. “I saw you at graduation.” Sasuke doesn’t have much to say to that, so he puts his cigarette back between his lips and waits. “What college are you going to?”

Sasuke shakes his head and laughs bitterly. “I fucking hate that question.”

Naruto’s answering chuckle is nearly as scathing. “Oh? Scared that I’ll call you a nerd for getting into some ivy league private bullshit.”

“Oh, fuck you.” Sasuke elbows him hard and Naruto squeals when he spills his beer. “I’m not going anywhere, idiot.” Sasuke watches with distaste as Naruto licks the beer off the back of his hand. “Not after they put Itachi through college.” He flicks at his cigarette again. “Besides, whats an omega need a degree for?” Naruto doesn’t laugh at that and Sasuke’s belly churns. “Where are you going?”

He snorts. “Nowhere.” He finishes his beer and tosses it out into the tall grass. “You think they want an orphan alpha with no money over an omega? Sorry to say, neither of us are gonna be breadwinners.” Sasuke stares at him for a long moment. They hadn’t spoken since he’d been out of foster care. Sasuke doesn’t even know where he’s living anymore. “Nope,” Naruto’s voice goes quiet and his eyes are misty and far away. “Nope. We’re both gonna be stuck in this shitty little town.”

Sasuke snorts and looks away from him. “Don’t make it sound like we’re the same, asshole.”

“Aren’t we though?” Naruto asks with a wry little smile.

Hot anger surges up from Sasuke’s belly. “You stupid fuck. You’re an alpha, you could get out of here whenever you wanted. Even without college.” He’s vaguely aware that he’s probably drawing too much attention, but Naruto still has that stupid fucking half smile on his face and Sasuke doesn’t feel like being quiet. “I’m /stuck/ here. Until I get married off to some fucking douchebag.” He flicks away the butt of his cigarette and sucks down some more of his beer. “At least you have fucking friends, idiot.” Sasuke shakes his head. “You could walk back into that party and get greeted like some frat boy god. And I didn’t even get an invite.”

He can feel Naruto staring at him, but now that his rant is over he feels a bit too embarrassed to look back. “Is that really what you think of me?” Sasuke clenches his jaw and resists the urge to elbow him again. “You must be pretty stupid then, Sasuke.” His rage dissolves under how terribly sad Naruto sounds in that moment. “Cut the pity party and open your eyes.”

Sasuke finally looks at him again and nearly jumps with how close Naruto has gotten to him. Even with the overwhelming scents of other people and the cigarette smoke, the smell of his childhood friend and the first alpha he ever trusted cuts through it. Sasuke blinks and suddenly he’s a kid again with dirt smeared on his cheeks and Naruto wrestling with him. There are handfuls of grass shoved down his shirt and everything feels a little bit better when they’re together. Naruto still smells like that and Sasuke can feel his own pheromones rising to meet his, and he’s nearly too drunk to resist. “Stop that,” he whispers. His voice is hoarse and Naruto grins at him.

“No,” Naruto says simply.

Sasuke grimaces at him, but Naruto keeps leaning in. That scent wraps around him and Sasuke’s gaze goes blurry. He wants to pull away, but Naruto’s kissing him before he can. It’s just a quick brush of their lips and Naruto leans away. “Come home with me,” he whispers into the tiny space in between them. Sasuke doesn’t respond, but when Naruto leans in again he parts his lips and lets Naruto lick into his mouth. When the alpha lifts his hand and touches the band of his collar, Sasuke only presses closer to him. The entire world falls away as they press together, scents entwining as memories return to him and heat bubbles under his skin.

The illusion gets shattered when someone behind Sasuke whistles loud. He jerks away from Naruto like he’s been burned. He stays twisted away from whoever catcalled and he sees Naruto’s venomous glare leveled over his shoulder. His lips are still tingling when he says, “Take me home.” His voice barely sounds like his own and he knows he should be more embarrassed than he is.

Naruto’s eyes focus back onto him, starry and wide as he grins. He stands and helps Sasuke up. He doesn’t let go of his hand, even once he’s standing. “C’mon.” Naruto guides him back through the party, but it all seems a little less overwhelming with their fingers laced together. They weave through the main room until they’re close to the front door, and Naruto shouts two names Sasuke doesn’t recognize. A couple of derelict stoner dudes look up from the corner. Their eyes slide from Naruto and back to Sasuke, and flash a thumbs up before returning to their gravity bong. “Now, we’ll have some privacy.” Sasuke follows him to his car, thoughts tangled and confusing as he gets inside, lasting the entire ride to Naruto’s apartment.

Naruto doesn’t seem nearly as worked up as Sasuke feels. He turns on the radio and hums along to whatever songs come on. He keeps glancing over at Sasuke, as if he doesn’t look often enough he might disappear. They make it to his apartment without Naruto crashing his car and climb the stairs with their fingers laced together again. “Take off your shoes,” Naruto says as he pushes the door open. The apartment is tiny and a mess, but Sasuke toes off his shoes anyways. The entire place reeks of alpha, even though Sasuke can barely smell Naruto.

“My room’s that way.” He points down the hallway as he walks into the tiny kitchen. Sasuke stares after him for a moment, before huffing and picking his way down the hallway. There are three doors lining the corridor and on the second try, Sasuke pushes into a room that smells like Naruto. It isn’t nearly as messy as the rest of the house. The walls are plastered with posters and the room is dark, save for the muted TV flickering through some late night soap.

He can vaguely hear Naruto in the kitchen still, so he lowers himself onto the mattress. Naruto’s scent is thick here, and he lays back before he realizes what he’s doing. Even with the buzz slowly draining out of him, he relaxes into the grip of the worn sheets and lumpy mattress. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath as their smells mix together, his belly flipping with satisfaction as lights from the TV flash through the dark.

“Well, you look comfortable.” Sasuke stiffens and looks toward the door. Naruto’s holding two glasses and wearing an asshole grin. Sasuke narrows his eyes, but doesn’t bother to move--he’d been caught already anyways. “Here. Jack and coke.” Sasuke takes the drink and sucks half of it down in a single swallow. Naruto laughs and it makes him prickle. “What? Are you nervous?” Naruto sits close to Sasuke and that prickling morphs into something a little hotter. His lips are tingling again and he licks them instinctually. 

“Fuck no,” Sasuke immediately retorts. Obviously, he isn’t convincing enough because Naruto just laughs again.

“Finish your drink. It’ll help.”

Sasuke scowls. “I’m not some blushing virgin, jackass.” He still gulps down his drink, and Naruto follows soon after.

“I never said you were,” he says. Sasuke hands him the empty glass and he stacks them up at the foot of the bed. Naruto twists and leans back into him then. Even with alcohol on his breath, that same nostalgic scent overpowers Sasuke again. “A pretty omega like you?” Sasuke can feel Naruto’s breath on his lips, and he has to suppress a shudder as his soft fingers skim up under his jaw. They dip lower, rubbing against the edge of his leather collar and making Sasuke’s scent glands throb. “I’d be surprised if someone hadn’t sat you on their knot yet,” Naruto murmurs. The filth makes Sasuke’s belly tighten and Naruto kisses him before the indignation can swell up again.

It’s just as good as the first time. Even better with Naruto’s fingers sliding into his hair and his tongue pressing between Sasuke’s lips. Sasuke lists toward him, head tilting as heat pools sticky between his legs. Naruto has the nerve to laugh, fingers twisting in Sasuke’s hair and pulling his head back until he’s groaning at the pain. He presses his palm to Naruto’s sternum and smirks when he feels the racing of his heart. “Here, lets--” Naruto lets go of Sasuke’s hair, and he has to swallow a loud whine at the lack of contact.

He twists over the edge of the mattress and rummages through a pile of laundry. The room starts to tilt as Sasuke waits, so he lays back on the mattress. Naruto’s grinning face swims back into view. “You wanna?” A baggie of coke hangs from his fingers.

Sasuke giggles and means to shake his head. He’s plenty fucked up from the booze already, but Naruto leans in close again, breath hot on Sasuke’s mouth and then on his throat. His breath hitches and he nearly swallows his tongue as he twists feebly. Naruto kisses the little triangle of exposed skin between his collar and the top of his shirt, and Sasuke finds himself nodding instead.

Naruto sits back up straight and Sasuke has to close his eyes to avoid the nausea at how fast he moves. Naruto’s hand is back on his jaw a moment later. “Open up, c’mon,” he already sounds more scattered than he was earlier. Sasuke parts his lips easily, eyes flickering half open as Naruto’s finger pushes into his mouth. He swipes it over Sasuke’s wet gums, before holding his jaw shut. Sasuke swallows instinctively as bitter saliva pools under his tongue. He gasps as the headrush hits and Naruto’s finger rests on the tip of his tongue again. “Good, right?” Sasuke forces his eyes open fully and stares up into Naruto’s dilated eyes as he begins to drool.

“Yeah.” The word is garbled with Naruto’s finger still in his mouth and Sasuke watches as the alpha’s gaze goes dark and predatory.

Naruto surges back over him, their mouths meeting with a sharp clack of teeth. Sasuke grabs two handfuls of his shaggy hair, licking at the seam of his mouth until Naruto lips part. It’s messy and delicious as the air around them goes heavy with desire. Naruto’s hands land on his hips, impossibly hot through his jeans as they stroke down the outsides of his thighs. Sasuke gasps as he hooks his fingers behind his knees and drags them up over Naruto’s hips. The alpha chuckles and nips at his bottom lip. Sasuke pulls him back down into another kiss, even messier than before as Naruto starts to grind against him.

Naruto sucks on his tongue and pulls away, strands of saliva connecting them for a moment. Sasuke tosses his head back as the ridge of Naruto’s cock presses against his own. He’s big, Sasuke can tell even through tight denim, and the thought’s enough to have him slicking his boxers. A low, possessive rumble spills out of Naruto’s chest and the sound is like a drug to Sasuke’s hazy mind. “Fuck, fuck--” Naruto sucks in a breath between his teeth, chin hitting his chest as he stares down to where their bodies are locked together.

He grabs Sasuke’s hips and lifts them from the bed. Sasuke chokes out a moan, arching into each thrust of Naruto’s clothed cock against his cunt. Much more and Sasuke knows he’ll start soaking through his jeans. He squirms in Naruto’s hold, ignoring his next growl as he wrestles his shirt off. “C’mon, take em off already.”

Naruto seems to snap out of it then, lowering Sasuke’s hips back to the bed and grabbing the back of his t-shirt. “Needy, are we?”

Sasuke rolls his eyes as he undoes his belt. “Fuck off.”

He kicks his jeans off the bed as Naruto laughs. “I think you’d be pretty upset if I did that.”

Sasuke refuses to give a response to that and shimmies up the bed instead. Naruto watches him as he unzips his jeans. He’s barely more than a silhouette with the light of the TV behind him, but Sasuke still stares as he tugs off his pants. He nearly chokes on his tongue as Naruto’s cock bobs into view. Sasuke’s thighs clench together automatically, and he’s sure he looks like a deer in the headlights as Naruto grins at him. His cock is long and uncut, and Sasuke’s cunt gushes as he sees his half-swollen knot. Naruto wraps a hand around it, giving himself a quick stroke before he pulls back the foreskin to reveal the shiny pink head. “Like what you see?”

He’s so corny Sasuke wants to smack him, but he just spreads his legs instead. The smell of his slick is even thicker now and Naruto’s eyes widen. He clambers back into bed quickly and Sasuke has a hard time looking away from his cock as he settles between Sasuke’s legs. His big hands span the insides of Sasuke’s thighs again, pushing his legs open even wider as he stares at Sasuke’s clothed cunt. He licks his lips and Sasuke’s cock throbs. “You’re soaked,” he murmurs, two fingers dipping to rub at his slit. Sasuke’s throat clicks as he swallows, already oversensitized as Naruto touches him unhurriedly.

Sasuke tries to squeeze his legs closed, but Naruto holds him open with a single hand. “No need to play shy now.” He palms at the imprint of Sasuke’s cock and he chokes on his next retort. “You’re big,” Naruto praises, “for an omega.” Sasuke’s skin feels three sizes too small and he thrashes on the mattress inelegantly.

“Hurry up already,” he hisses as he ruts up into Naruto’s hot palm.

Naruto only rolls his eyes. “You’re impatient.” Sasuke’s about to snap at him again, when Naruto jams two fingers into his mouth. His instinct is to bite, but Naruto presses hard on his tongue and forces his jaw open. “No biting now, baby.” He’s smirking and Sasuke hates him more than anything in the world. “Take it easy.” He pushes his fingers into the back of Sasuke’s mouth, almost far enough to make him choke. “C’mon, lift your hips.” He manages to wrestle Sasuke’s boxers off with one hand, and his sex clenches in the cool air. Naruto hums. “You’re as pretty as I thought.” He strokes the pads of his fingers along Sasuke’s tongue as his hand dips back between his legs.

Sasuke groans, eyes rolling into the back of his head as Naruto’s fingers frame his cock. “What a cute little dick you have, hm?” Sasuke lifts both hands to grip onto Naruto’s wrist, simply holding on as Naruto plays with him so effortlessly. Naruto pulls his fingers out of Sasuke’s mouth just long enough to smear spit across his lips before shoving them back in. Sasuke feels filthy and Naruto hasn’t even gotten any fingers inside of him yet.

His fingers slide back down between Sasuke’s folds, where he’s practically dripping onto the sheets. He keeps teasing, just barely pressing the tips of his fingers into Sasuke’s cunt before pulling out. Sasuke’s nails start to bite into Naruto’s wrist, and he’s begun to suck on his fingers without realizing. “Fuck,” Naruto murmurs, drawing his fingers out of Sasuke’s mouth just a bit. He makes a choked off whining noise, head hazy as Naruto reaches down to stroke his cock. “Fuck, I can’t wait. You can take me, right sweetheart?”

Sasuke whines, his cunt clenching even as he shakes his head. Naruto grabs his hips and flips him over onto his belly--like he weighs nothing. Sasuke’s panting now, hips tilting up into Naruto’s hands as the tip of his cock pushes against his slit. “Such a good omega.” Sasuke can’t help but purr for him then as his elbows give out and his chest presses into the mattress. Naruto keeps his hips up high and doesn’t bother to give a warning before the fat head of his cock pops inside of Sasuke’s cunt.

He claws at the pillow, the air hissing out of him as Naruto keeps pressing inside. It burns, even as his cunt pumps out more and more slick, the ache takes root deep in his belly. Naruto doesn’t falter, palms sweating on Sasuke’s hips as he spreads him open. Sasuke gasps for a breath that he can’t quite find, hips hunching and arching up as Naruto seats himself entirely inside. Sasuke clenches around the entirety of his length, a shiver running up and down his spine before he goes boneless. “Fuck, oh fuck.” He clenches his eyes shut as his cunt gushes around Naruto’s cock, slick starting to drip down his thighs.

“You feel good.” The alpha sounds as affected as Sasuke feels, but doesn’t give Sasuke any time to catch his breath. His hips snap into a sharp rhythm, driving hard and deep into Sasuke. Each press inside of him knocks a weird groan out of Sasuke’s mouth, as pain and pleasure mix into an addicting cocktail. “So tight.” Naruto shifts and the angle’s suddenly even better. Sasuke shrieks, already feeling close to his orgasm without even having a hand on his cock. “Ah, ah, is that the spot, baby?” Sasuke wants to smack him, but blood rushes loud in his ears and the only thing holding him together is his grip on the sheets.

Naruto fucks him hard, slamming the full length of his cock in and out of his cunt, every thrust grinding against that perfect spot inside of Sasuke. Soon enough, he’s sobbing as he gets shoved across the mattress by Naruto’s thrusts, consumed by everything the alpha has to give him. Naruto’s hands wander across his waist and his hips, reaching below him to pinch at his nipples--but never stray to his cock. “C’mon, I need--” The tip of Naruto’s cock kisses against Sasuke’s cervix and a fresh wave of tears drip down his cheeks. “I need more, please.” His voice doesn’t even sound like his own.

Naruto only laughs at him. “No you don’t, baby.” Sasuke hates how he clenches up at the name, body going entirely taut as Naruto pounds into him. “You’re gonna cum on my cock just like this.” Sasuke whines and doesn’t even have the ability to be embarrassed.

He licks his lips and forces himself up onto his elbows. Naruto’s hands land on his ribcage and the next time he presses in deep, Sasuke feels the swell of his knot press at his entrance. He swallows and has to take another breath before he can force himself to say, “Harder.”

Naruto hisses. He grabs a handful of Sasuke’s hair and pain explodes across his scalp as Naruto starts to yank him into his thrusts. “You want it harder, hm?” Sasuke pants, eyes rolling up into his head as Naruto’s knot threatens to pop inside of him. “This what you wanted, pain slut?” Naruto smacks him then, leaving a handprint on the top of his ass and the outside of his thigh. It makes Sasuke’s cock drip, pussy fluttering around Naruto’s length as he curls an arm around Sasuke’s belly.

He keeps Sasuke up on his knees as he pounds inside of him. Sasuke’s head hangs forward, sweaty hands gripping onto Naruto’s forearm as his teeth dig into Sasuke’s shoulder. He licks at Sasuke’s sweaty skin, breath hot on the side of his throat as he murmurs, “You ready for my knot, omega?” Sasuke’s belly flips, his entire being suddenly screaming to present himself to the alpha. Naruto laughs, mean and low. “Yeah, you want it.” He forces Sasuke back down into the mattress, a hand clamping over the back of his neck as he drives his cock in twice more.

On the third push, Sasuke starts to cum, his cunt opening around the press of Naruto’s knot and then clenching around it. He screams his throat raw, cock spurting against his stomach as Naruto collapses over top of him. His cum pools deep inside of Sasuke, making him feel bloated and full as Naruto lazily rocks his hips. His knot tugs at Sasuke’s opening with every movement, and before he knows it, he’s sobbing and cumming again.

Naruto lays another deep bite into his shoulder as Sasuke rides it out. His marks throb with the beat of Sasuke’s heart as Naruto’s hips finally still. Their sweaty bodies stick together, Naruto’s heat and weight nearly overwhelming as all of Sasuke’s highs fade. Naruto doesn’t seem to notice or care. He stays heavy and protective over top of Sasuke until his knot finally goes down. He slumps off to the side then, leaving Sasuke shivering in the middle of his mattress.

A weird feeling takes root in Sasuke’s belly. He levers himself up onto shaking arms and starts looking for his clothes. Naruto’s cum leaks down his thighs and his shirt sticks to his sweaty chest, making him feel vile. The alpha’s snoring by the time he’s found his phone and dipped out of the room. He slides his bare feet into his shoes and leaves the front door unlocked.

Usually, he’d be afraid to walk the full length of town to get home. But, he reeks of alpha now. Everyone on the street can either smell him or they know his brother. Or both. That thought has a fresh wave of nausea rocking through him and he curls his arms around his middle.

He manages to sneak back into his room by the time he really crashes. Without the afterglow to hold him together, the room spins and bile bubbles up in the back of his throat. He refuses to go into the bathroom and see himself in this state, so he throws himself into bed and curls his arms around his pillow. It takes him a while to fall asleep with some voice in the back of his head trying to convince him he’d be sleeping easier on Naruto’s shitty mattress. 


End file.
